User talk:Greeny the Owl
Welcome to my talk page! Hey there! I am Greenshine, feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions. If you are getting vandalyzed please contact a admin immediately. And if you're on a new topic, please change the text to Heading 2, thanks! And always, always, '''sign with the 4~s or press the signature button! ☯ⒶⓀⒾⓃⒶ☀ 23:04, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Congratulations on starting '''Battle of the God's Roleplaying Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan HEY! Testing.. 00:54, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Cool wiki! No, I know how. I just made a sig. Like it? ☯Kaze☯[[User Talk:Kaze5456|''The God of wind...]] 23:37, August 17, 2011 (UTC) KOOL! I saw! He looks nice! Bluestar 23:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) hai hai yellowtαil ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ KITTY 16:15, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yay! MY SIGNATURE'S ALL GOOD :D 'Water Goddess!☾NARISSA☽ Now I REALLY wanna take a nap...' 23:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) hiAndreadm01 16:56, September 9, 2011 (UTC) OMG! 2 new people joined! I'll send u an email. ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 20:59, September 9, 2011 (UTC) GIMME THE LINK TO KAZE'S FRIEND. ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 21:03, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Andreadm01 22:34, September 9, 2011 (UTC)hi this is claudias sister Claudia022 23:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC)Hi its claudia can i be in ur group plz? Omg! This is soo good! We're getting TONS of new users! (most of them from school) ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 16:02, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Claudia022 20:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC)hi Gia this is claudia i want to know if we had ant spanish homework and this game feels like were on facebook and my mom went to lil wayne concert it sound like waynes lil bro u get it lil wayne because justin waynes bro looks like him again this is claudia i hope u get the message and i approve this message hah :p :) claudia and i want to know how i know your on please send me back a message.and its weird how the sgnature is i am so wierd anyway where does it say join chat Why, thank you. ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 23:25, September 12, 2011 (UTC) DUDE, GIVE CREDIT TO ME! ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 01:16, September 13, 2011 (UTC) gia do we have o study social studies meaning up to 18 or what send me back if your onlineClaudia022 00:17, September 15, 2011 (UTC)=) Um, yours does too? ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 01:14, September 15, 2011 (UTC) hi it is gen Um..in the middle row, and the 4th seat in the row. In order NOT to tell the names for their protection, I'll give you the names while PM'ing on chat. ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 14:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) wat is up :♥Blueshine♥ 02:26, September 18, 2011 (UTC)hi gia this is claudia022 can u tell me when u log on please i have to go bye if u can just write me it at school thx.. u on? by the way i got it of the inter can i be half of each one :p kk be waiting by the phone purple bunny.jpg Home pictures 060.jpg Purple-hair-anime.jpg Purple-hair-anime.jpg123.jpg purple hair.jpg purple.jpg here u want itLighningstar022 15:08, September 18, 2011 (UTC) wat is up name for earth.........HEAVEN!!!! WAIT BY THE PHONE KK wat is up and downStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 20:31, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Dude. THAT SIGNATURE WAS ORIGINALLY MINE! *cries* THAT IS '''SO' COPYRIGHTED. ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 22:02, September 18, 2011 (UTC) DUDE GET ON GMAIL ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 22:23, September 18, 2011 (UTC) huh? Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 22:36, September 18, 2011 (UTC) p.s. were is my sig. woo hoo!! ;DStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 22:50, September 18, 2011 (UTC) no dont!!Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 22:56, September 18, 2011 (UTC) fyi i am on the NEW COMPUTER!!!!! Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 23:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) OH OH OH YEAHStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 23:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) bye see u at skool! :) Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 23:13, September 18, 2011 (UTC) hey call me here are some photos i found Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 22:42, September 19, 2011 (UTC) 1goddess.jpg neko2.jpg 7a.jpg neko.jpg hay call me Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 23:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC) love em and cool sig :)Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 23:53, September 21, 2011 (UTC) 0 281 351 2738 Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 23:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC) if i dont aser call againStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:01, September 22, 2011 (UTC) heyStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:27, September 22, 2011 (UTC) bye! si u att skoolStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:34, September 22, 2011 (UTC) wat does a chat mod do?Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 23:59, September 22, 2011 (UTC) and go to chat! :)Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:00, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :♥Blueshine♥ 04:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) gia for fighting form i want the armor one and for the two photos i want photo two the one in the black dress i am lovein the new profile pic;p :)Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:04, September 26, 2011 (UTC) and wat does a chat mod do????Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:06, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ooohhhhhhhhh sowy FORGOT...STUPID...STUPID..STUPID:pStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:09, September 26, 2011 (UTC) oh i am stupid not u hey go on chat.......Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:13, September 26, 2011 (UTC) r u on chat???Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:15, September 26, 2011 (UTC) it wwont send mesagesStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:22, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ug.......,grrrrrrr......,eh..Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) hey gona log in as lightning cutie pieStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:36, September 26, 2011 (UTC) booooo!!!! why r u always offlineStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 23:41, September 27, 2011 (UTC) i didnt do that i never did dont blame me for somtin i didnt do...:(LightningCutiepie2203 00:39, September 28, 2011 (UTC) hey i made a wiki musicangel.wikia.com please join!!Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:24, September 29, 2011 (UTC) go on chatStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:29, September 29, 2011 (UTC) hey go to chat!!Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:26, September 30, 2011 (UTC) hey i am up.Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 13:57, October 1, 2011 (UTC).... (happy) hey go to chat i have some tin to tell u!!!!!!!!!!!:DStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 15:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) well u leftStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 23:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC) hey i have to go call me at 7:00 k bai! ~~( )>xStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 23:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) hey call me!Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:03, October 3, 2011 (UTC) go to chat.~~( ):>xStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 21:07, October 3, 2011 (UTC) goes toos chats! ;)Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:41, October 5, 2011 (UTC) hey go on btg chat so we can role play! :):I u there Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:55, October 5, 2011 (UTC) hellos im up !!!Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 12:52, October 7, 2011 (UTC) go to chatLightningCutiepie2203 13:01, October 7, 2011 (UTC) hey you alive? hey greeny can you come back on chat my dad didn't let me go to my friend's house -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 22:19, October 7, 2011 (UTC) hey can i make a page for my character? -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 22:43, October 7, 2011 (UTC) 'kay then maybe you can go on chat now maow~ -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 18:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) hey im on! u on? just came back from issys.Star ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 23:53, October 8, 2011 (UTC) hey can you coem on the chat pwease =3 -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 23:54, October 8, 2011 (UTC) hey greeny wanna RP in the chat? im with lightling -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 00:34, October 9, 2011 (UTC) YO!!! U ON??????LightningCutiepie2203 22:12, October 12, 2011 (UTC) how come it wont let me chat... ya know send messages.LightningCutiepie2203 23:25, October 12, 2011 (UTC) hey it says yer offline and it wont let me send messages in chatLightningCutiepie2203 00:17, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ummm hi i know lightningcutiepie2203 Hachiro3 00:01, October 15, 2011 (UTC) hey, u know hachiro3....... well he is my friend.. GET ON CHAT! LightningCutiepie2203 00:05, October 15, 2011 (UTC) grrrrrrrr.. G get on now! LightningCutiepie2203 22:01, October 15, 2011 (UTC) hey get on and please make a page for Hoshi? please do it. LightningCutiepie2203 22:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) P.S. hey um can u make the page long and kinda like akina'sLightningCutiepie2203 22:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) yO! r U oN?! LightningCutiepie2203 23:59, October 15, 2011 (UTC) please!... BE ONLINE MORE OFFTIN!! LightningCutiepie2203 14:30, October 16, 2011 (UTC) yo r u back yet i wanna frp! =) LightningCutiepie2203 18:26, October 16, 2011 (UTC) hey i was at a party for a girl whos gonna run a full marothon and im back and get on chat! =) LightningCutiepie2203 01:22, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey!! r eu on!? *you :| LightningCutiepie2203 00:58, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Dang-it! awwwww! i just missed u! come on! Greeny!!!! please come on now i want to FRP.^_^ and u have to get on more often! .^_^ LightningCutiepie2203 01:41, October 19, 2011 (UTC) LightningCutiepie2203 01:52, October 20, 2011 (UTC) i ammmmm soooo sowy i coudnt get on because my nana and papa.. well i was at there house. (get this my nana and papa have a comepute and they wont let me on!!! >:( OH MY GOWD!) again im so sorry. really let me see... i think i will be on friday, and thursday so like stay on untill 9:30 ok? and can u tell me how to make a siggie Dude.... seriously i keep missing u by a min!!! WHY?? oh my god! the only time i will be on is 7:00-9:00 after 9 u missed me.... BUT IM ON NOW AND U ARE NOT Hoshi get spookified! 01:23, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Yo! u on?? i r on! ^_^ send me message Hoshi get spookified! 23:11, October 21, 2011 (UTC) dude try it again or go on warriorrs chat. WAIT! gon to gmail chat!Hoshi get spookified! 23:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC) hey! r u on?! Hoshi Get BOO! P.S. do u like my siggie? i dont know how to link it (or watevr) to the sig button but all i do is copy and paste and i dont press the sig button. ^_^ Hoshi Get BOO! no im not blackfur why do you think that yo r u on?! Hoshi Get BOO! go to chat! Hoshi Get BOO! hey how do i make my siggie go to where when i press the sig button it shows my sig on the talk page?Hoshi Get BOO! Yo go to chat!Hoshi Get spook ified! BOO! yO! u BacK?!Hoshi Get spook ified! BOO! yO! r U on!? me wanna frp!Hoshi get spookified! BOO! 23:13, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ARE U ONHoshi Get spook ified! BOO! DUDE! IT SAYS YER ONLINE BUT U ARENT!! CHANGE IT! Hoshi Get spook ified! BOO! I'm on. and im sowy i was mean. it frustrated me, because i kept sending u messages and it ssaid u were online so i got mad. I AM SO SORRY! Hoshi Get spook ified! BOO! P.S. get on chat! ^_^Hoshi Get spook ified! BOO! Hey, r eu on? i have a great idea for rping...... i dont knoe if u will like it, BUT ITS WORTH A SHOT! ^_^ Hoshi Get spook ified! BOO! dude my gmail is frozen so go to btg chatHoshi Get spook ified! BOO! hi hey! u on!?Hoshi Get spook ified! BOO! Hey! r u on?! 'cus if u r, GO ON GMAIL!!!Hoshi Get spook ified! BOO! Dude... *moans* i have been banned for life. i am now at school -blue hey go to chat! ☆i shall spook u!☆Hoshi Happy Halloween!!♫I am a Pirate!☾Beware my wrath!☽ r u there if u are go to gmail chat!Hoshi Get spook ified! BOO! yo r u on if u are go to gmail chat! ;DHoshi get spookified! BOO! 23:42, November 3, 2011 (UTC)